Lullaby for the Archangels
by starstreaker33
Summary: A girl is Destined for greatness unknown to her. Lucifer is in Hell. Gabriel has vanished. Micheal is one of the last. Two children who are looking for a home walk through the night. What will happen to our family of Archangels and these children when this girls Destiny comes? What will happen to our favorite Characters?( I hope you like!)
1. Prologue

A young angel looked down on the earth next to her brother.

"Micheal why did Gabriel have to leave?" she asked.

"He... didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay and care for you." he answered.

She nodded.

"Can you sing me his Lullaby that he sang to me every night?" she asked.

"Sure little one." he answered.

_Fate has been cruel and order unkind_  
_How can I have sent you away?_  
_The blame was my own; the punishment, yours_  
_The harmony's silent today_

_But into the stillness I'll bring you a song_  
_And I will your company keep_  
_Till your tired eyes and my lullabies_  
_Have carried you softly to sleep_

_Once did a angel who shone like the sun_  
_Look out on the kingdom and sigh_  
_He smiled and said, "Surely, there is no angel_  
_So mighty and so well beloved as I"_

_So great was his reign and so brilliant his glory_  
_That long was the shadow he cast_  
_Which fell dark upon the young brother he loved_  
_And grew only darker as days and nights passed_

_Lullay dear princess, goodnight sister mine_  
_And rest now in heaven embrace_  
_I bring you my lullaby, with winds of the earth_  
_Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_

_Carry the peace and the coolness of night_  
_And carry my sorrow in kind_  
_Sister, you're loved so much more than you know_  
_Forgive us for being so blind_

_Soon did that angel take notice that others_  
_Did not give his sister his due_  
_And neither had he loved him as he deserved_  
_He watched as his brother unhappiness grew_

_But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly_  
_Takes hold of the mind of its host_  
_And that foolish angel did nothing to stop_  
_The destruction of one who had needed him most._

* * *

Lucifer was down below and cried when he heard his brothers voice sing that lullaby. He missed his family so much he cursed himself every night.

His little sister...his dear little sister...he should have never abandoned her like that...why was he so foolish.

"Get up angel." Crowley hissed.

"Never!" Lucifer hissed back.

"NOW!" he yelled.

Every demon stopped their work and turned to the sight. Lucifer spread his white wings and flared out.

"I am not your slave I am an Archangel that has lived through things unimaginable. Who misses his family and wishes to return to them and find them once more. He wishes his father would forgive him for his foolish deeds." Lucifer said standing up.

"You are whatever I say you are because you are my slave. Put your wings back in place you burden of nature." Crowley hissed before slapping Lucifer.

* * *

Gabriel hated himself leaving Heaven. Looking at his golden wings he remembered his little sister. Looking at the moon his heart shattered. His sister loved the moon. He remembered the way her silvery wings would shine in the moonlight and how her blue eyes would gleam with happiness. Her black hair would show her true destiny. If she only knew. Why had he left her with Micheal like that.

Gabriel fell to his knees and wept.

"Father forgive me I should never have left you and my family like this. Please Father forgive me!" he wept.

* * *

"Brother I want to go home." a little girl said.

"No dad will kill us. You know that." he said gently.

The little girl nodded she looked into the night sky.

"Do you think God is watching over us?" she asked.

"Yes...little sister. We are his children he loves us. Even the angels will be watching us especially our Guardian." he said smiling.

* * *

**Here is the first chapter aka Prologue :) I hope you like cause I'm hoping this is coming off to a good start also I promise to Introduce Sam Dean and Castiel soon and you'll learn the sisters name. PEACE! **


	2. It's part of Life

_"Are you ready to fly little sister?" Gabriel asked._

_"Yes!" she answered excitedly. _

_"Alright just unfold your wings gently. Then spread them out wide." he said smiling._

_She did as she was told the moon gleamed against her silver wings. Her blue eyes lite up in glee._

* * *

"Wake up Amber Luna." Micheal hissed.

"Stop calling me Amber Luna it's irritating." she answered.

She was fifteen years old. Her black hair was down the center of her back and she had her second set of silver wings.

"Micheal when will Gabriel and Lucifer return home?" she asked.

"I told you time and time again Luna they can't return Lucifer is in hell and Gabriel is who knows where." Micheal growled.

"Hey be nice Micheal she only misses our brothers." Castiel answered.

"I told you I don't claim Lucifer as a brother anymore. You know why Castiel. Will you at least try to understand Castiel?"Micheal said.

Luna stood up and folded her wings close behind her back and mumbled. She needed to think.

"Get out of my room you two." she growled. Ever since she turned fourteen Micheal had been a pain in her rear end that is made her more upset. She practically thought of Lucifer and Gabriel almost every minute. Sighing she turned to get her black and silver dress. Spreading her wings she flew off from her home.

She was going to miss lessons with Micheal and that's what she intended. He made her so mad that she wanted to stay so far away from him.

Flying down to Earth she watched a mother and father take their new born home. The little baby boy smiled gently at her.

"Dean do you want to hold your little brother?" the mother asked. The little dark haired boy named Dean nodded and took his little brother into his arms.

"Be gentle with Sam now Dean." The father warned. Dean nodded and cradled the baby in his arms. Luna smiled and stroked the babies face gently with the tip of his finger.

"Hello little Samuel. Welcome to the world."she whispered softly.

It was typical for angels to do this with newborn infants. She could sense the strength the little one held.

"Be expecting me tonight you two." she said before kissing Sam and Dean's for head.

She was their guardian Archangel. It may sound a little weird, but she was the only one who cared about them. She thought Dean was a sweetheart. Now she had another little one to Guard.

"Amber get back to heaven now and stop fussing over them." Micheal hissed.

"Alright, but you know it is my duty to protect them." she replied.

Micheal rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm and flew back into heaven.

When they arrived Amber noticed a little girl in Castiel's arms.

"Whoa who is she?" she asked.

"That's our new baby sister Sierra she is part of the family now." Micheal said.

Amber was outraged her wings flared out and the tip of her feathers turned sharp as glass.

"Father said we weren't going to have a new member in the family." she gritted her teeth.

"Well to bad now calm down or else." Micheal growled.

Amber growled back and stormed away.

Micheal sighed he knew it was time her destiny was to be fulfilled. If only Gabriel was there to help him.

* * *

Gabriel sat in his chair he hadn't thought of home in a while. Although he knew immediately that a newborn Archangel was born. It happened to few of them when a new born was arisen.

"Hello Gabriel." a voice said.

"Hello Micheal." Gabriel said without turning around.

"You know I'm assuming?" Micheal asked.

"Yes. Why? Father promised Amber after Castiel no other newborn was to be born." Gabriel asked.

"Father wanted to test Amber Luna. I mean you must know it's getting close to the time of the full moon when her destiny will be fulfilled Gabriel... We all know that no matter how much you don't like it she will be trapped on the moon like Father said." Micheal continued.

"Shut up. Amber knows better Micheal. She will not become Evil like Father said. After all she is our little sister and I sang her that Lullaby all those years ago." Gabriel said through gritted teeth.

Micheal sighed, he knew Gabriel wouldn't understand.

"Whatever Gabriel. Even if you sang her that Lullaby you must realize she will end up fulfilling her destiny no matter what." Micheal said before he flew off.

* * *

Lucifer had been in Hell for the last thousand centuries. He was scared, broken, scars were all over him.

"Hello boy." Crowley laughed.

"What do you want?" Lucifer asked.

"Someone is here to see you." Crowley answered.

"Who?" Lucifer asked.

A girl walked up and knelt down.

"Amber?" Lucifer's voice cracked

"Yes." she said gently brushing his cheek.

Lucifer halfway jumped up and wrapped his arms around her.

**Sorry you'll have to figure out what happens in the next chapter :) Hope you like so far. Review?**


End file.
